Schweigen
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era melhor que ficassem apenas em silêncio. - AnnaYoh - Presente para a Haru.


**Contém insinuações de hentai, por isso o rated M.**

**

* * *

**

**Schweigen**

-

_Presente para a Haru, porque eu sempre cumpro o que eu prometo._

**-**

_Era melhor que ficassem apenas em silêncio._

_-_

Ela adentrou no quarto num dia que deveria ser normal _(mas que não era, você sabia que não era)_, porque era apenas mais um dia após os treinos e logo tudo começaria de novo. Você estava cansado e estava deitando, escutando música nos seus fones e não percebeu _(na verdade, você apenas fingiu não perceber, porque seria melhor assim, mas no fundo você sabia que ela sabia que você sabia – isso não é confuso? – que ela estava lá, mas fingia não saber)_ quando ela entrou.

Ela encostou a porta e ficou em silêncio por um tempo_ (será que estava esperando que você desse a primeira palavra? Não, ela não era disso)_, apenas encarando você, enquanto você fingia não perceber a presença dela dentro do mesmo ambiente. Continuava descontraído, escutando a música de olhos fechados, fingindo não se importar com o fato de ser tão cobiçado por aqueles olhos azuis _(e você não tinha coragem de olhar, porque a verdade é que eles o atraíam tanto que você tinha...)_ que te encaravam com uma frieza tão imensa e dolorosa, mas que você conhecia muito bem._ (...__**medo**__)_

De passo em passo, ela foi se aproximando e você, novamente, fingiu não escutar o barulho oco dos saltos do tamanco batendo violentamente contra o assoalho _(porque era melhor não olhar, certo? Você se perderia na imensidão daqueles dois oceanos azuis! Você se perderia, Yoh, e jamais iria se encontrar outra vez!)_ que revestia o chão dos quartos.

O olhar dela estava fixo em você e mesmo que a sombra cobrisse parcialmente seu corpo, você não ousou a erguer o olhar sequer por um único instante. Já era a segunda vez seguida que escutava aquela música e _(quantos segundos, minutos ou horas se passaram desde que ela estava ali parada? Você preferia não pensar nisso, apenas na música)_ mesmo assim a melodia parecia tão distante e você não conseguia se recordar da letra e _(por que tudo estava tão azul? Azul, azul, azul. Eram a cor dos olhos dela, não eram? E eles te atraíam tanto e eram azuis e doíam, ardiam, feriam porque era o azul dela e era um azul amargo e frio e que machucava)_ estava concentrado em apenas não olhar.

Então, lentamente, e sem dizer nada, ela sentou-se ao seu lado e ergueu-lhe o queixo com o indicador e você já estava perdido a partir do momento em que encarou aqueles olhos _tão azuis_ e _tão sedutores_ pela primeira vez naquela noite. E você sentiu que estava inebriado _(e o perfume dela era o perfume das flores de inverno que você tanto amava e que te faziam recordar da sua casa)_ e não resistiu quando os lábios dela buscaram os seus.

Ainda era capaz de escutar a música baixa, mesmo quando ela lhe arrancou os fones e junto deles a camisa _(e por que a pele dela era tão fria? Será que o que diziam a respeito de ela ser a Rainha do Gelo era mesmo verdade?)_ e o restante das suas roupas e tudo o que você fazia era imitar os movimentos dela, temendo fazer algo errado, mesmo que aquela não fosse a primeira, nem a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia.

E, às vezes, você se perguntava _(e queria perguntar para ela, mas aí teria que olhar para os olhos tão-azuis-e-intensos-e-sedutores-e-aquilo-acabaria-com-tudo_ _e isso te fazia perder totalmente a coragem, porque você era um covarde)_ como é que chegaram àquilo, mas a resposta não era óbvia? Deveria ser para todos, mas não para você. Não era apenas porque Anna era bonita ou porque você era um aproveitador dos desejos dela. Havia algo mais que você não sabia _(ou será que não queria?)_ o que era.

Então, você preferia simplesmente se entregar ao momento e deixar que ela conduzisse do jeito que gostava, porque bastava você olhar para os olhos dela e eles te diriam o que fazer, _(porque, naqueles momentos, você não se lembrava de trocarem sequer uma única palavra, mas era capaz de escutar quando, baixinho, ela gemia ao pé de seu ouvido e – poucas vezes – dizia o seu nome de maneira trêmula e desconexa)_ como sempre.

E, quando vocês terminavam, depois de um tempo abraçados _(em silêncio, sempre em silêncio),_ ela se vestia e te olhava uma última vez _(com aqueles olhos tão azuis e você queria __**tanto**__ implorar para ela ficar, mas nunca fazia isso)_ e ia embora. Em silêncio. Sempre em silêncio.

Porque era melhor assim.

Era melhor que ficassem apenas em silêncio.

Porque era no silêncio que se amavam.

Era no silêncio que se entendiam e se expressavam.

E era assim que seria.

_Sempre._

**N/A:**

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, _desculpa_ por isso _mesmo, _Haru.

Eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor, então ficou meio wtf. Eu juro que tento, mas trabalhar com YohAnna pra mim é um puta dum parto de gêmeos. O final ficou uma bosta, mas eu me esforcei pra que a fic não ficasse tão ruim. Então, se não foi do teu gosto, me perdoa por favor!

Só pra você ver que eu cumpro as minhas promessas e que eu te amo uu

E Schweigen vem do alemão e significa silêncio. Obrigada pelo toque, chaverinho!

Enfim, podem deixar reviews pra dizer o que acharam, please.


End file.
